Automatic test equipment (ATE) is an apparatus performing a more or less automated test or a plurality of tests on a device. Preferably, ATE use automation to quickly perform measurements and evaluation of the test results. The name ATE is widely used and ranges from a computer controlled digital multimeter to a complicated system comprising a plurality of test instruments. Highly sophisticated ATE is capable of automatically testing and diagnosing faults in electronic mass production environment, including test of packaged parts, wafer testing, test of systems on chips and other integrated circuits. ATE is widely used in the electronic manufacturing industry to test electronic components and systems preferably after being fabricated. Electronic devices that may be a subject to an automated test by an ATE system are ranging from single components such as resistors, capacitors or inductors up to highly integrated circuits. Typically, ATE is designed to minimize the amount of test time needed to verify whether a particular circuit or device works properly or to quickly detect faults. Tests are preferably performed with respect to the question of whether the circuit under inspection has a chance to be used as a final consumer product.